


[Podfic] An Octopus's Garden

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (a little bit), Blue Team Bleu Ocean Theme Anthology, Down where it's wetter, Identity Porn, M/M, Mating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, darling it's better, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: It's the Prince's birthday, and everyone is giving him a gift so he can chose a mate...well, everyone except Bucky, who's not even allowed in the door.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] An Octopus's Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Octopus's Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090523) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> The podfic is part of the Ocean Theme Anthology created by Blue Team Bleu for Voiceteams 2020. 
> 
> Many thanks to the author, tisfan, for making this podfic possible. Please go leave feedback on the original story and don't forget to check out the amazing art embedded in the text!

Length: 22:01

Size: 14.92 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1ykdhbt4n6bu74q/octopus%20garden%20by%20tisfan%20for%20Ocean%20Anthology.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/57fleu1cs4nlh1x/octopus_garden_by_tisfan_for_Ocean_Anthology.mp3/file)


End file.
